


Baby For A Week

by tamaranianprincess



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker, Awesome Tony Stark, Baby Peter Parker, De-Aged Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Iron Dad fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Peter Parker's dad, dad tony, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaranianprincess/pseuds/tamaranianprincess
Summary: Loki decides it would be funny to turn Peter into a two year old, thrusting Tony into the life of an actual parent for a week.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @/tamaranianprincess

“I swear, I will turn you into a frog if you make one more of those ‘vine’ references.” Loki hissed.

“Oh come on, Mr. Loki! They’re fun! And you won’t turn me into a frog.” Peter giggled.

Loki rolled his eyes, “I suppose not a frog, they are ugly and also quite annoying.”

“Ohh can you turn me into a dog??” Peter asked, bouncing in his seat.

“Peter, stop instigating him. He’s not going to turn you into anything.” Tony said, taking another sip of his coffee.

“Oh come on, Mr. Stark! Wouldn’t it be cool to see what it’s like to be a dog?”

“No, not really. Can’t say I’ve ever thought about it. Plus, you’re a handful already. I don’t want to see what you’d be like as a friggin' poodle or some shit.”

“I was thinking about a pit bull-“

“ _Fuck_  no.” Tony shut that shit down quick.

“But they’re so cute!”

“Don’t turn this into another argument on whether or not you can have a dog, because the answer is still no.”

Peter crossed his arms and pouted.

Tony immediately averted his eyes to avoid Peter’s (conveniently named) puppy dog eyes.

“God, I’m glad I didn’t have to raise you as a child. You would have had me whipped.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Now  _that’s_  an interesting idea.”

Both Tony and Peter’s heads snapped towards the God.

“What??” They both yelled.

And suddenly, Peter was surrounded by a green glimmer…

And he was shrinking.

Tony dropped his (now empty, thank God) mug and it shattered on the floor, “Loki!”

But before he could say anything else, Loki was gone and so was Peter.

“Peter??”

_Sniffle._

Tony ran around the kitchen island the kid and Loki has been sitting at and found a baby on the floor, sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

“What the shit?” Tony took a step towards the child, kneeling down to him.

When the child turned to face Tony, big brown doe eyes stared back at the older man.

“‘Ony!” The child screamed.

“Peter?”

The baby pushed himself up to his feet and took a wobbly step towards Tony before falling forwards.

Tony caught the child, stood up, and set him on his hip.

The baby squealed and clapped, “‘Ony!”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Yup. Definitely Peter.”


	2. Day 1 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away and day one became two parts. Also, I'm super exhausted from clinicals and work so please excuse the shit quality.

“I swear, I will turn you into a frog if you make one more of those ‘vine’ references.” Loki hissed.

“Oh come on, Mr. Loki! They’re fun! And you won’t turn me into a frog.” Peter giggled.

Loki rolled his eyes, “I suppose not a frog, they are ugly and also quite annoying.”

“Ohh can you turn me into a dog??” Peter asked, bouncing in his seat.

“Peter, stop instigating him. He’s not going to turn you into anything.” Tony said, taking another sip of his coffee.

“Oh come on, Mr. Stark! Wouldn’t it be cool to see what it's like to be a dog?”

“No, not really. Can’t say I’ve ever thought about it. Plus, you’re a handful already. I don’t want to see what you’d be like as a friggin poodle or some shit.”

“I was thinking about a pit bull-“

“ _Fuck_ no.” Tony shut that shit down quick.

“But they’re so cute!”

“Don’t turn this into another argument on whether or not you can have a dog, because the answer is still no.”

Peter crossed his arms and pouted.

Tony immediately averted his eyes to avoid Peter’s (conveniently named) puppy dog eyes.

“God, I’m glad I didn’t have to raise you as a child. You would have had me whipped.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Now  _that’s_  an interesting idea.”

Both Tony and Peter’s heads snapped towards the God.

“What??” They both yelled.

And suddenly, Peter was surrounded by a green glimmer…

And he was  _shrinking_.

Tony dropped his (now empty, thank God) mug and it shattered on the floor, “Loki!”

But before he could say anything else, Loki was gone and so was Peter.

“Peter??”

_Sniffle_.

Tony ran around the kitchen island the kid and Loki has been sitting at and found a baby on the floor, sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

“What the fuck?” Tony took a step towards the child, kneeling down to him.

When the child turned to face Tony, big brown doe eyes stared back at the older man.

“‘Ony!”

“Peter?”

The baby pushed himself up to his feet and took a wobbly step towards Tony before falling forwards.

Tony caught the child, stood up, and set him on his hip.

The baby squealed and clapped, “‘Ony!”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Yup. Definitely Peter.”

Tony tightened his grip on the now baby Peter and tilted his head up slightly, “FRIDAY, where’s Thor?”

_“Thor is currently in his quarters.”_

“Alright, let’s go see Mr. Thor, bud.”

Peter clapped in response, “‘Or!”

Tony entered the elevator, pressing the button for the floor with everyone’s room. 

He walked out once the elevator stopped, taking determined steps towards the god’s door.

_Bang bang bang_

Tony hit the door forcefully to get Thor’s attention, but immediately regretted it when Peter whimpered and covered his ears.

_Shit._

“Sorry buddy, I forgot about your hearing.” He rubbed Peter’s back and placed a kiss on his hair at the same time the door swung open.

Tony froze, his lips still on Peter’s curls. He slowly looked up to the confused god.

“Stark? What are you doing with a babe?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “It’s Peter. Your annoying ass brother changed him into a baby and then disappeared.”

Thor’s face fell into that of annoyance, “I apologize, Stark. He is still learning what is appropriate behavior, and not using his magic as often as he used to is hard on him,” Thor’s eyes fell to Peter, who currently had his head buried in Tony’s neck, “Although, this is but a minor trick. He could have done much worse.”

“He likes Peter too much to actually hurt him,” Tony rolled his eyes, “Look, just go find him. I can’t return him to his aunt like this and I don’t know how to take care of a child.”

Thor smiled, “But Peter is a child, and you take care of him already-“

“Not a  _baby_  Peter, point break.”

Thor nodded, “I will set off to find my brother. I wish you luck in the meantime.”

Tony nodded and turned to walk away, “Thanks.”

He took Peter to his suite, setting him on his bed.

He looked at the boy, who was looking back at him while gnawing on his fingers.

“So, how old are you?” Tony spoke under his breath.

_“Boss, if I may. It appears Peter’s physical condition is currently that of a two year old.”_

Peter jumped, and looked around the room for the extra voice.

Tony raised an eyebrow, “And his mental condition?”

“That is hard to conclude. From what I have gathered since his transformation, Peter remembers people, but doesn’t seem aware of his current condition.”

Peter cocked his head, looking at Tony, “Fwiday?”

Tony kneeled down to the toddler, “Yeah bud, that’s Friday.”

Peter giggled and placed his hands on either side of Tony’s face, “‘Ony!”

He cringed at the wetness of the boy’s hands, but didn’t pull away, “Yes, Peter. Tony.” He chuckled, “Who knew it would take turning you into a baby to stop calling me ‘Mister Stark’?”

Just then Peter’s belly grumbled, and the boy made a pained expression.

“Right. Super metabolism. You hungry?”

Peter immediately nodded, reaching out to the older man as he stood up from his hunched position, back cracking.

“I’m getting too old for this shit.”

Tony grabbed Peter and set him on his hip, heading out to the kitchen.

He looked through the cabinets and fridge for something that a two year old could eat, and only then realized how utterly unprepared he was to take care of a child.

How long would Peter be like this? How long would it take Thor to find Loki? Would Peter remember anything? He wasn’t father material. He wasn’t even Peter’s father.

His heart rate quickened and a ringing buzzed in his ears. He grabbed at the scar that was forever embedded in his chest from the arc reactor.

“‘Ony?”

The small voice and the tug at his pant leg pulled him from his spiral, and he looked down to see two big brown orbs staring at him.

His heart rate steadied, and he felt his muscles relax, “Hey, Pete.”

Peter smiled and made grabby hands at the man, “Up!”

Tony laughed and scooped Peter up, spinning him around, making him giggle and squeal with delight.

“Tony?”

Tony froze in his movements, Peter held out at arms length in the air still giggling, and turned to see his wife in the doorway.

“Heeeyyy Pep!” Tony called nervously.

Pepper looked from the child in Tony’s arms to Tony, “What did you do?” She asked carefully.

“I didn’t do anything I swear!” He pulled Peter back to him, holding the child against him. For whatever reason, having baby Peter close to him kept his anxiety at bay.

“Then do you mind explaining to me why you have a toddler up here?” She took a cautious step forwards.

“Well I have him up here because it’s Peter, and Peter’s a toddler because Loki-”

“That explains it.” Pepper looked back to the child, whose hands were fisted in Tony’s shirt, but eyes were trained on her.

She immediately recognized the brown doe eyes and smiled.

Walking towards them, she placed a hand on Peter’s head, “Hey there Peter.”

“Peppa!” He shrieked.

Pepper giggled, “Yep,” She looked up to Tony, “How long will he be like this?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know. Loki disappeared and Thor’s looking for him now.”

“I assume he’ll stay here?”

“Well I can’t give him back to May like this.”

“May!” Peter yelled.

Pepper ignored child’s shriek, “Have you told her?”

“... No? If I’m being perfectly honest, I’m scared to.”

Pepper laughed, “You should be.” She slipped her hand in his pocket and grabbed his phone, handing it to him, “Call her. He is her nephew.”

Tony sighed and grabbed the phone, dialing May’s number.

It rang twice before she answered, “Hey Tony, is everything okay?”

“Why do you assume something’s wrong?”

“Well, usually when you call me, Peter’s got himself hurt.”

Tony winced, “Uh right. Well, Peter’s… Okay. He’s safe and healthy and-“

“What’s going on Tony?” May asked, her voice suddenly not playful.

Tony swallowed, sitting down on the couch. Peter was becoming heavy as he stood there.

“Well, the thing is... You know Loki, right?”

It was quiet for a moment.

“The god from another realm that destroyed half of New York and tried to take over the world that my kid has now befriended? Yes, unfortunately.”

Tony screwed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Well, he kind of, sort of, turned Peter into a toddler. I’m talking like, two years old, here. And now he’s in the wind, so we can’t really change Peter back until Thor brings him back.” He stumbled over the words as they tumbled out of his mouth.

May was quiet for a moment before she sighed, “I guess that’s better than him actually getting hurt. But Tony, watching a two year old is a full time job and I can't just stop going to work until this gets fixed, I-“

“I know, May. I know, I’ll watch him until this is fixed.”

He heard a small laugh on the other side, “You think Peter’s a handful at 16? If he’s anything like he was when he was  _actually_ two, you’re in for a rude awakening.”

Tony sighed, “Great, thanks. And you can come up here to see him anytime you want. I can send Happy for you. Just let me know.”

“Oh I will. Thank you, Tony.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

He hung up the phone and turned to Peter, who was currently standing next to him on the couch, peering over the back waiting for Pepper to come back out from the bedroom.

“Alright, squirt. We’re gonna need a few things if you’re staying like this.”

Peter looked at Tony with wide eyes, “Potty.”


	3. Day 1 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need sleep.

“Crap,” Tony breathed. He didn’t think about that. Could two year olds use the bathroom by themselves or did they need help? And If Peter needed help, he desperately hoped the kid wouldn’t remember it when he was changed back.

 

He walked to the bathroom with Peter following suit.

 

“Do you need help?” 

 

Peter gave a shy nod.

 

“Alright, let’s give this a go then, I guess.” Tony took a deep breath.

He pulled down the boy’s pants and lifted him so that he was sat on the toilet, but kept a firm grip on his underarms.

 

Peter kept his hands attached to Tony’s arms, and the seconds passed by agonizingly slow before Peter shouted, “All done!”

 

After getting his hands washed, Tony brought Peter back out to the living room where he remembered why they had even been out there in the first place.

 

“Oh shi-shoot, you need food,” 

 

“Hungwy!”

 

Tony lifted Peter and headed to the kitchen, where he searched again for food, finding a box of mac and cheese, “Can two year olds have this?” He spoke to himself. He looked at Peter who was now chewing on his shirt, “Yeah I think this’ll work for now.”

 

He got to work making the kid’s lunch, but it proved to be a difficult task with only one available arm. 

 

Pepper strode back into the room, much to Tony’s relief. 

 

“Babe, can you watch Pete while I make this?” He called over his shoulder, attempting to stir the noodles while keeping a grabby Peter away from the oven. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Pepper apologized as she strode over to the pair, “I’m going to be late for a meeting if I don’t leave now,” She kissed her husband’s cheek, “Why don’t you have one of the others come up?”

 

“Because I’ll never hear the end of it,” Tony grumbled and Pepper chuckled. 

 

“Sorry honey, I’ll be back later this evening and I’ll help you then.” She reassured him and placed a quick kiss on Peter’s forehead, making him giggle, “I love you.”

 

“Are you talking to me or him?” 

 

Pepper smirked, “Both of you. And I’m talking to both of you when I say to  _ behave.”  _

 

“Alright alright, go before you’re late.” Tony told her, and she gave him one more kiss before heading out. 

 

Sighing, Tony called to his AI, “FRI, can you see if Steve’s busy?”

 

_ “He is currently reading on the common floor.” _

 

“Great, tell him I need him to come up here,” He glanced at Peter, “Also, go ahead and order anything a two year old might need. Food, clothes, toys, whatever. And a bed. I don’t know how long this arrangement is going to be.”

 

_ “Will do, boss.” _

 

A minute passed before she spoke again,  _ “Most everything will be delivered by this evening. There are a few things that will be here in the morning.” _

 

“Wonderful,”

 

“Hey, Tony. What did you-“ Steve stopped in his tracks to see Tony turning towards him, stirring spoon in one hand and a baby in the other, “What the hell?”

 

“Can you please watch him for a few minutes? I need to finish making his lunch and he’s making that damn near impossible.”

 

“Um, who is this exactly?”

 

“Peter.“

 

Steve raised an eyebrow, “Care to elaborate?” 

 

“Not really.”

 

“Tony,”

 

Tony let out an exaggerated sigh, “It was one of Loki’s tricks,”

 

Rolling his eyes, Steve walked into the kitchen, holding his hands out towards Peter, “Hey little guy, why don’t you come with me for a little bit?”

 

Peter stared back at him, his hands fisted in Tony’s shirt, then turned to look at Tony. 

 

Tony only smiled down at him, “It’s okay buddy. I need to finish making your lunch. I just need you to go with Steve for a little bit.”

 

Peter turned back to the captain, his eyes suspiciously wet but reached out nonetheless.

 

Steve smiled and pulled the small bundle into his arms, heading over to the living room.

 

Tony watched as Steve set Peter on his lap and cooed at him, and he couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness at the idea of Peter going back to 16. He knew he wasn’t the kid’s father, but he still felt upset at the fact that he never got to see Peter grow up.

 

Shoving his feelings down, Tony turned back to his task and finished making the mac and cheese.

 

He had just finished, putting some into a small bowl when he heard a glass shattering squeal and Steve screaming, “Peter, get down from there!”

 

Tony turned to see Steve staring up at the ceiling, his arms extended. Slowly, he raised his head, only to see Peter crawling on the MOTHER FUCKING CEILING.

 

That shit was unnerving when Peter did it as a teenager, but it was gut wrenchingly  _ terrifying  _ to see him do it as a  _ baby. _

 

“Peter!” Tony screamed, dropping the fork he had in his hand and running into the living room, “How the hell did he get up there?!”

 

“He must still have his powers-”

 

“I know that, dipshit! I mean how did he get up there while you were watching him??”

 

Steve’s face fell and he looked guilty, “He was on the floor playing with the coaster I gave him as a distraction. I went to text Nat back and when I looked back up, he was up there.”

 

“Rogers, I swear to God.”

 

“‘Pider!” Peter screamed.

 

Tony turned his attention to the child hanging above him, “Yes Pete, you’re a spider. Now will you please come down?”

 

Peter cocked his head and screamed, “No!” and crawled away, Tony and Steve chasing after him.

 

“Fucking hell,” Tony cursed under his breath, “Aren’t you hungry? I have food ready.”

 

At the mention of food Peter turned his little body, looking at Tony, “Otay,” He crawled back to the men and looked down at them.

 

The next moment Tony would never be able to unsee for the rest of his life.

 

Peter unhooked from the ceiling, free falling to the ground.

 

“PETER!” The two men screamed.

 

Steve caught Peter in his arms, and Tony clutched at his chest, desperately trying to slow his breathing.

 

“Christ Peter! You’re gonna give me a f-”

 

“ _ Tony _ .” Steve chided.

 

“Freaking heart attack.” Tony corrected himself.

 

He took Peter from Steve and carried him over to the kitchen. He grabbed the bowl and set it on the table, setting Peter in his lap. Peter took the fork and began feeding himself.

 

“I’m really sorry about that,” Steve apologized.

 

Tony rubbed one of his temples, “Don’t sweat it. You caught him, so let’s just call it even, yeah?” Tony spoke, but his eyes never left Peter. He ran his hands through the boy’s curls.

 

“Call me if you need anything.” Steve added, before walking back to the elevator.

 

“I might actually need you and the others to help bring stuff up here later on. I had to uh, order a bunch of baby stuff.”

 

Steve chuckled, “Alright, just let us know.” And he was gone.

 

Tony continued to watch Peter eat, but was so lost in thought he didn’t notice Peter totally disregard the fork and begin eating with his hands.

 

He only noticed when Peter grabbed the bowl and almost throw it.

 

“Pete! Geez kid,” He grabbed the bowl and set it aside.

 

“Mo’!”

 

“What?”

 

“Wan’ mo’!” Peter replied, “Hungwy.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, but obliged, giving Peter another bowl of the food.

 

Once he was done, Tony threw everything in the sink, then took one look at Peter and realized how much of a mess the kid had made.

 

“I guess it’s bath time.” He huffed. He took Peter to the bathroom and drew a small bath, checking several times to make sure the water wasn’t too hot.

 

When the time came to get the boy’s dirty clothes off, Tony stopped.

 

He looked at Peter, who was sitting on the toilet seat, swinging his little legs, staring at the water.

 

He sighed, “Okay, Pete. I guess this isn’t any worse than having to help you use the bathroom, huh?.”

 

But Peter just looked at Tony with a confused expression.

 

“I really hope you don’t remember any of this,” Tony muttered as he stood the boy on the floor, shedding his dirty clothes. 

 

He picked Peter up, and began to slowly lower him into the tub, but Peter screamed once his toes touched the water.

 

“What?? What’s wrong?” Tony pulled him back, immediately checking to see if maybe the temperature of the water was too cold or too hot.

 

“No swim!”

 

Tony looked at him, dumbfounded, “What?”

 

“Can’ swim!”

 

“Can’t swim?”

 

“No!”

 

Tony chuckled, “You don’t have to swim, Petey. Just sit. I promise you’re safe.”

 

Peter gave Tony his signature puppy dog eyes, “Pwomise?”

 

It was damn near a miracle Tony’s heart didn’t burst out of his chest right there.

 

“I promise, bud.”

 

Peter looked at the water once more before nodding.

 

Tony again took Peter in his arms, and slowly lowered him into the water. Peter immediately sat in the shallow depth, using his hands to swish the water around.

 

While he was distracted, Tony grabbed a wash rag and submerged it, then put a small dollop of Pepper’s body wash on it.

 

He figured her’s would be more gentle on Peter’s already sensitive skin.

 

He began to rub the child down, covering his body in foaming soap.

 

When he was finished, he grabbed the handheld shower head, and began to wash Peter’s hair.

 

Peter leaned into Tony’s touch, and Tony saw the boy’s eyes beginning to flutter shut.

 

Figuring it was time for a nap, he quickly finished, draining the tub and wrapping Peter in the fluffiest towel he had.

 

When he got back into the bedroom, Tony realized he didn’t have any clothes to fit Peter yet.

 

He decided to just use one of his shirts for the time being, so he grabbed an old Black Sabbath shirt from his drawer and pulled it over Peter’s tiny body.

 

It was way too big on him, it looked like it was eating him whole. But it covered him and that was the point, right?

 

“Okay, Petey, time for a nap.” He gathered the boy in his arms and laid him in the middle of the bed. Deciding Peter couldn’t get into any trouble while sleeping, he headed for the door.

 

“‘Ony?” Came Peter’s sleepy voice.

 

Tony turned to see Peter sitting up from the bed, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

 

“No leave.” Peter’s lower lip trembled.

 

“No no, Petey. I’m right here. No need to cry.” Tony hurried back to Peter’s side, grabbing his tiny hands.

 

“No leave.” The boy repeated.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Tony assured, climbing into bed next to him.

 

Peter crawled up onto Tony, resting his head on the man’s chest.

 

Tony wrapped his arms protectively around him, and they both fell asleep like that.

 

***

 

“Tony?”

 

Tony grunted, but didn’t open his eyes.

 

“Tony. Wake up.”

 

Opening his eyes, he saw Natasha standing at the end of his bed.

 

“What?”

 

“Peter’s stuff is here.”

 

At the mention of the boy, Tony realized the warm weight on his chest was gone, and shot up from the bed, “Peter!”

 

“He’s fine. He was still sleeping when we came up here, but I guess he heard us and waddled out there.” Natasha said, pointing to the door, “Let me tell you, you and Wanda are gonna have to fight over him. She won’t let him go.” She smirked.

 

Tony rolled his eyes, getting out of the bed.

 

He followed the assassin out to the living room to see the entire team vying for Peter’s attention.

 

Who knew a baby would bring them together like this?

 

But of course it’s baby Peter. And everyone already loved Peter.

 

Once Tony got into Peter’s line of sight, however, the boy squealed and squirmed from Clint’s grasp, “‘Ony!”

 

Clint let go, and Peter clumsily bounded towards Tony, who scooped him up, “Hey bud, you having fun?”

 

Peter nodded, “Speve gimme i’ cweam!”

 

“Speve gave you ice cream?” Tony snickered.

 

Steve rolled his eyes and Bucky laughed, “I gave him some ice cream, he said he was hungry.”

 

“You couldn’t have given him something with less sugar?” Tony asked.

 

“Speve wanted Peter to like him best.” Bucky said through barely controlled laughter.

 

“Shut up,”

 

“Oh come on, you’re just pouty because Peter can actually say  _ my  _ name.”

 

Steve ignored him, “Tony, do you want the crib in your room?”

 

Tony chuckled, “Yeah, please.”

 

The two super soldiers took the crib that they had put together (how long had Tony been sleeping?) in Tony’s room.

 

They all helped him put the stuff away in an organized manner so that he could find what he needed easily.

 

Soon Pepper came back, and the team had decided to have a movie night in their suite.

 

Tony didn’t bother refuting the idea, he knew they just wanted to be near Peter.

 

They chose a movie that would be appropriate for a two year old to watch (they settled on Frozen, since half the team hadn’t seen it yet).

 

By the time the movie ended, Peter had snuggled in between Pepper and Tony, gripping a stuffed giraffe that he had so accurately named ‘puppy’, that came with the several toys that were delivered earlier. He was sound asleep, head resting on Tony’s arm.

 

The team quietly left the suite, leaving Peter, Tony, and Pepper alone.

 

“He’s so sweet.” Pepper whispered, carding her fingers through the boy’s brown curls.

 

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, smiling.

 

He picked up the boy and carried him to the bedroom, setting him down in the crib. He was thankful they had decided to change him into his new pajamas earlier in the night.

 

After both Tony and Pepper changed into their own pajamas, they climbed into bed, Tony with his arms around her.

 

He was half asleep when he heard a sniffle and a small whimper. Turning his head, he saw Peter standing in the crib, peeking over the railing.

 

“Go to sleep, Peter.” Tony whispered.

 

Peter only whimpered again, reaching a hand out to grab at Tony.

 

“Just bring him to bed,” Came Pepper’s sleep laced voice.

 

Tony startled, not aware that she was awake.

 

He huffed, and threw the covers off, walking over to Peter.

 

Peter smiled a big toothy grin and reached up for Tony.

 

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming.” Tony sighed.

 

He picked up the boy and brought him back to the bed, setting him between him and Pepper.

 

Peter crawled up next to Tony and curled himself into the man’s side.

 

“Wuv you, daddy.” 

 

And if Tony cried that night, nobody would ever know.


	4. Day 2 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I KNOW. This is short and WAY late. It would be better if I finished it tomorrow but it’s late and I made a bet with @/do-you-downey that is give her $10 if I didn’t post tonight. So here’s this. This is also not edited because I’m fucking tired, okay? Working 40+ hours a week and writing is hard.

The thing about baby Peter was that he was ten thousand times cuter that normal, which is already fucking adorable. 

 

Because of this, Natasha and Wanda were absolutely in love with Peter’s new size. 

 

Tony watched as the women cooed at baby Peter, who was giggling in return. 

 

Sighing, Tony downed the rest of his coffee and put the mug in the sink.

 

The elevator dinged and Tony turned to see May step out. 

 

“May!” He started. FRIDAY hadn’t alerted him that she was on her way up. 

 

He quickly glanced to make sure Peter was safe, on the floor and not in the midst of some dangerous stunt (i.e. crawling on the ceiling). 

 

“Hey Tony,” She smiled, then looked to where Tony glanced just a second ago to see Peter babbling nonsense to the girls. 

 

“Thank God you’re here. I have no clue what I’m doing. I’m literally using the Avengers as distractions.”

 

May laughed, “I think you should give yourself a little more credit. He’s still alive, isn’t he?”

 

“Not helpful,”

 

“Sorry,” May snickered as she pulled a piece of paper out of her purse, “I reconstructed what I could remember of his daily routine when he was little. Obviously some adjustments will have to be made. But at least you have an outline and an idea of what to do.”

 

Tony carefully took the paper from May and read it over five times before speaking. 

 

“Thank you. Seriously. You have no idea how much this helps.”

 

She shrugged, and then turned to face where Peter was currently watching Wanda manipulate her powers into different shapes. 

 

“Hey, Petey.”

 

Peter’s head snapped in her direction. As soon as he made eye contact with her, he screamed and jumped to his feet, running clumsily towards her. 

 

“Auntie May!!!”

 

May scooped up the small boy and swung him around. 

 

“I miss you being this little.” She said, tickling his belly and making him giggle. 

 

“Where Uncle Ben?” Peter asked through his giggles.

 

The entire room fell silent. You didn’t need enhanced hearing to hear a pin drop in the next room. 

 

May took in a sharp breath, “He’s on a trip right now,” she said though a forced smile. 

 

“When back?”

 

May huffed out a small laugh and kissed Peter’s forehead, “I’m not sure yet, sweetie.”

 

“Hey bud,” Tony stepped in, “Why don’t you show May your toys?”

 

Peter’s eye lit up and he squirmed until his aunt put him on the ground. 

 

He pulled on her hand, “Come here!”

 

***

After a full morning and afternoon of Peter forcing May, Nat, Wanda, and Bucky into playing with his toys, hide and seek, duck duck goose, and things of the like, May announced that she had to leave to get ready for work the next morning. 

 

As she headed out, she grabbed Tony’s wrist and pulled him aside so that they could speak privately. 

 

“I know you think you can’t handle this, but you can,”

 

“May, I-“

 

“Ahh. I’m not finished. I can see the fear and doubt in your eyes. You’ve never had to take care of a child this young before. But you do take care of Peter. And right now Peter needs you. More so than when he’s a grumpy teenager. So whatever anxieties you have, whatever fears you have about this, lock them in a box and throw them in the lake.”

 

Tony bit the inside of his cheek to steel himself because he was  _ not  _ about to cry in front of May Parker. 

 

Nodding, Tony silently agreed. 

 

“Good. I’ve gotta go now. Happy’s waiting for me. But you’re a good mentor, Tony. And you make an even better dad.”

 

That caused Tony to choke, and sputter out an incoherent answer. 

 

May winked as she headed into the elevator, “Pepper and I talk.”

 

And the doors shut on a stunned Tony. 

 

It was quiet for a moment before Steve’s voice came from Tony’s right. 

 

“She’s right, you know.”

 

He startled, grasping his chest. 

 

“Jesus! Can I get just a moment of privacy in this forsaken building?” He muttered as he walked past Steve. 

 

When they walked back into the common area, Peter was curled up against Bucky, Iron Man plushie clutched tightly in one hand, and his other thumb in his mouth. 

 

Tony’s heart was not going to survive this whole ordeal. 


	5. Day 2 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m,,, updating??? HI GUYS! Also, I made Stucky a thing in this. Sorry not sorry.

It was a relatively quiet evening after May left. Peter went down for a nap on his own and Tony took him and placed him in the crib along with the Iron Man plushie and puppy.

 

Deciding takeout would be a good idea after everyone tired themselves out playing with Peter, Tony ordered Chinese food to the Compound.

 

“So, how’s dad life treating you?” Natasha asked, before popping a piece of orange chicken in her mouth.

 

Tony shot her a glare, “I’m not-”

 

“Oh for the love of God!” Bucky slammed his flesh hand down on the table, “If I hear you say you’re not the kid’s dad one more time I’ll slap Steve,” he jerked his thumb to the man next to him.

 

“Um excuse me, don’t bring me into this!” Steve’s hands flew up.

 

Bucky ignored his boyfriend’s protest, “You literally walk, talk, and act like Pete’s dad twenty-four-seven. I’m pretty fucking sure the only person who doesn’t realize that is you.”

 

Steve quickly slapped Bucky upside the head at the same time Natasha kicked him under the table and Sam scream whispered, “Dude!”

 

Tony blinked a few times before his brain caught up with him.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

Bucky’s eyes got wide and they shot around the table.

 

“I no longer feel safe in this environment.” he said as he slumped in his seat.

 

“Oh now you’re intuition works.” Natasha hissed.

 

“Barnes,” Tony said, “What did you mean by that?”

 

It was silent for a few seconds before Bucky rolled his eyes and sat back up, “Well there’s no point in hiding it now!”

 

“It’s not your secret to tell, Buck.”

 

“I’ll get murdered either way. I’d rather get murdered by the spider.”

 

“You’re gonna make the kid cry.”

 

“He made us promise, Barnes.”

 

“Hey!” Tony yelled, getting everyone’s attention, “I’d like to know what secret my supposed spider child is keeping from me. So if you be so kind as to enlighten me,” he raised a brow.

 

Before anyone could stop him, Bucky blurted, “Petercallsyoudadwhenyouarentaroundto-.”

 

Tony choked on his spit at the same time Steve tackled Bucky to the ground..

 

“That’s a bold faced lie,” He said, but with such uncertainty that is came out painfully wavered.

 

His eyes flickered to Bruce, who just shrugged.

 

“FRIDAY?”

 

“Sergeant Barnes is telling the truth. I could not tell you because Peter convinced me not to.”

 

There were so many things swirling in Tony’s head right now.

 

How long had this been going on? Was it an accident at first? He really hasn’t fucked up with Peter? How had the kid manipulated Tony’s own AI to withhold information?

 

So he just avoided it altogether.

 

Turning to Barnes he said, “Can I at least say it one more time for the satisfaction of seeing Rogers get slapped?” 

 

The look on Bucky’s face was pure evil.

 

***

That night, Tony was woken up by Peter screaming his lungs out.

 

Pepper had left on a business trip earlier in the evening to China, so he was left to his own devices.

 

Looking over the paper May had given him, she listed a few reasons as to why Peter may throw a tantrum.

 

Ear infection

Sick

Overly tired

Frustrated

 

Peter had an enhanced healing factor that made it damn near impossible for him to get sick, and he was sleeping. So all of those possibilities flew right out the window.

 

Tony had been bouncing the boy and cooing at him for the last ten minutes but nothing even caused Peter to let up on the screaming. And because he was screaming, he couldn’t communicate to Tony what was wrong.

 

“FRIDAY, can you scan him to see if there’s anything wrong that I’m missing?”

 

“I have already done so three times, boss. I cannot find anything physically wrong with him. Perhaps you should call Bruce up to look at him.”

 

“Right, right, okay. Can you have Bruce meet me in the med bay?”

 

“Will do.”

 

Tony grabbed puppy and the iron man plushie that the kid now called “kitty”, which the others made fun of Tony endlessly for.

 

_ “I don’t see him clutching to a stuffed version of any of you shit heads.” _

 

When he got to the med bay, Bruce was already there in his pajamas with a white lab coat on.

 

The screaming child in Tony’s arms made him wince, “Mam, FRIDAY wasn’t messing around.”

 

“Does she ever?” Tony asked as he walked over to the bed.

 

“Yeah, if you ask her to.”

 

“One time. That was one time and you all basically grounded me.”

 

Just as Tony went to set Peter on the bed, the screaming got impossibly louder and Peter latched onto Tony with his spider powers.

 

“Well shit.”

 

“Just sit on the bed and put him on your lap. He should be fine there.”

 

After an extensive check, Bruce finally concluded that there really was nothing wrong with Peter. Luckily, by the time he was finished, Peter had calmed down to the point of hiccups and sniffles.

 

“Peter,” Bruce spoke quietly, “Can you tell us what’s wrong?”

 

Peter clutched the stuffed toys tighter and looked up at Tony, his chubby cheeks red and stained with tear tracks.

 

Tony ran a hand through the boy’s curls and carefully wiped a stray tear away, “It’s okay buddy. You can tell us.”

 

Peter looked between tony and Bruce a few more times before settling into Tony’s lap.

 

“Bird.”

 

_ Wait what? _

 

“What do you mean, bud?”

 

“Mean bird. Big a-and gween eyes. Hurt.”

 

“Peter, there aren’t any birds in the building,” Bruce tried to explain, but Peter shook his head violently.

 

“Drop me in water! Th-then big house fell down n I not move and nobody help!” Peter was beginning to hyperventilate.

 

“He’s talking about Vulture. Toomes. I think. I’m not sure what he means about the house though.” Tony told Bruce.

 

“So a nightmare.” Bruce stated.

 

“I thought he only remembered us and his powers. No events.”

 

Bruce shrugged, “Maybe he has memories of things in his sleep. It’s Loki. And it’s magic. Honestly, we have no way to control or predict anything from here. We just gotta play it by ear.”

 

“Wonderful,” Tony groaned, “Hey Pete. The big mean bird is gone, he isn’t gonna hurt you. It was just a dream. I promise you’re safe.”

 

Peter only whimpered in response, but Tony took that as an okay to take him back up to the penthouse.

 

“Sorry for waking you, Brucie.”

 

“Never a problem for Peter.”

 

“I see where I stand.”

 

“Against the world’s cutest kid? Yeah, you do.”

 

Tony chuckled but headed back to the elevator.

 

When he finally got Peter to fall back to sleep, Tony snuck out to the living room of his penthouse.

 

“FRIDAY, I wanna know what Peter meant by what he said earlier. Look for any collapsed buildings in New York City in the timeframe from when he first told Happy about Toomes to the night Toomes was arrested.”

 

“I have found five collapsed buildings reported within those constrictions.”

 

“How many are still open cases or listed as suspicious or unsolved?”

 

“Two.”

 

“How did each one fall?”

 

“One building was an old abandoned apartment that burned to the ground. No arrest has been made in the case, but it appears to be arson. The other was an abandoned parking garage, collapsed from possible structural integrity. No arrest has been made, but it happened the night of the plane crash. The call to emergency operators came in about twenty minutes before your plane crashed.”

 

Tony physically felt his heart drop into his stomach.

 

“Were there any security cameras around that night?”

 

A shop across the street had a camera with the garage partially in its frame. I’m pulling it up now.”

 

A video feed came over the tv screen that had a partial shot of the street, including the parking garage.

 

A few seconds played before a red streak flew through the frame.

 

“Stop. Rewind. Play that frame by frame and enhance the video.”

 

FRIDAY did as requested, and there on the screen was Peter, in his old homemade spiderman suit, swinging towards the garage.

 

Tony felt his heart beginning to beat faster. Faster than it should.

 

He watched patiently for another three minutes, before the structure collapsed.


End file.
